


Two Worlds

by idreamofignoct



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Soulmates, Team Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: For months, the Voltron Force has protected Planet Arus from King Zarkon's attacks. But when the arrival of five young women from another world draws Witch Haggar's attention, the Force teams up with their new allies to bring down the witch's latest robeast. But to Sven, their appearance means much more, for he has been haunted by dreams of Azura since arriving on Arus. He fights not only to preserve her freedom, but the promise of a future together. Takes place between the episodes The Missing Key and The Right Arm of Voltron.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)/OC, Sven (Voltron)/OC





	1. Midnight Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa 2007-2008, this Voltron AU is near and dear to my heart. I decided to pull it from the recesses of FF.net and bring it here for all those readers who also grew up watching the 80s Voltron. The five girls are all OCs of mine from a fantasy story of mine that's seen so many revisions, they're all AUs of each other lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

_Planet Arus, nightfall…_

"Ah, hah! There we go," Pidge announced. He stood back from the telescope, hands on hips and a broad smile on his face. 

Beside him, Lance gave a loud yawn. "I don't know why you bothered fixing that old thing.”

Pidge shot him an irritated glance. "Oh, yeah? I can use it to spot any incoming enemies Zarkon might send.”

"Even though we've got one of the best defensive networks in the galaxy?" Lance countered. 

Pidge started to protest, then recalled the impressive command center deep within the castle. Sighing in defeat, he made a helpless gesture toward the telescope. "Well, at least I can stargaze with it." 

Lance smiled wryly. "That's what telescopes are for." He yawned again and stretched his arms over his head. "That's enough excitement for me. I'm turning in. Don't forget you've got security watch tonight." 

"I won't. See you tomorrow," Pidge called, waving to Lance. 

After he disappeared into the castle, Pidge returned his attention to the telescope. He trained it on a star cluster just as a flash of white light streaked across the sky. Pidge stared, open-mouthed, when it vanished behind the treetops. A faint echo, like distant thunder, rumbled the air. Pidge frowned thoughtfully. Although it could be a meteorite, one couldn't be too careful on Arus. Especially with the threat of Zarkon looming. 

Pidge dashed from the balcony and into the castle. His sprint brought him to the control room. Keith was seated at the station Coran usually occupied. A cup of tea sat on the console, along with what looked to be leftovers from the night's dinner. 

Keith glanced over his shoulder at hearing Pidge come in. "What is it?" 

"I saw a strange light while on the balcony." 

"Zarkon's forces?" Keith asked, frowning. 

Pidge shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm gonna check it out."

Keith nodded in understanding and pressed a button. The station trembled and rose upward, exposing the elevators that led to the Lions. As Pidge circled toward the third one, Keith advised him to call if he needed backup. Pidge saluted Keith in response before jumping up to take hold of the handlebars. A short ride later found him within Green Lion, which Pidge piloted for the woods where he'd seen the flash.

He switched on the scanner. Several small shapes appeared, which Pidge determined to be animals, before a human-shaped one commanded his attention. He tried to zoom in on the location, but the thick foliage prevented him from doing so. Left with no choice but to investigate on foot, Pidge descended. 

Green Lion touched ground a short distance from the target. Pidge unbuckled himself from the pilot's seat and stood. He checked his gun, just in case, then took hold of a flashlight stored in a side compartment. Once he exited the opening in Green Lion's head, he turned the light on. A cone-shaped beam broke through the darkness, revealing sections of tree boughs. Pidge gulped a little at seeing how the shadowed portions resembled monstrous hands, but soon recovered his poise. Now wasn't the time to be scared. 

Pidge dropped to the ground and began cursory sweeps with his flashlight. Animals fled as the light approached them, the echo of their movements lost in the darkness. Pidge stopped at a clearing, then gasped. A young, bronze-skinned woman with short, unruly white hair and wearing a white headscarf lay nestled within two massive tree roots. A thick, leather piece of armor was fastened to her shoulders, its surface scarred with what looked like talon marks. She looked only a few years older than the princess. Fearing she might be hurt, Pidge quickly rushed over, went to a knee and leveled the flashlight on her face. 

And found her looking right at him. 

Alarm entered her eyes. Her bare foot shot out, catching him in the shoulder and knocking him flat on his back. He hit the ground with a pained grunt. When he sat up, an arrowhead hovered inches from his nose. 

Gulping, he offered a shaky smile. "Um, can't we talk about this?"

"Not until you tell me where I am," she ordered, pulling back on the bowstring. Her expression indicated she had every intent on using it. 

Pidge swallowed uneasily. "I'd feel better if you didn't point that at me. I'm a friend.”

"But _you_ aimed a weapon at _me_ ," she insisted. 

Pidge blinked at her, confused, until he realized she meant his flashlight. Keeping his eye on her, he slowly lifted the light for her to see. She moved her head with the nervous disposition of a bird's, something that struck Pidge as odd. 

"You mean this? It's just a flashlight. It won't hurt you. Here," he said, offering it to her. "See for yourself." 

The young woman still looked hesitant, but after a moment she lowered the bow. She snatched the light from him. Glad not to be staring at the wrong end of an arrowhead (and what was she doing with such an old-fashioned weapon, anyway?) Pidge sighed in relief. 

She turned the light in her hand, a thoughtful frown on her face. "How do you harness the power of light?" 

The seriousness of her expression had him lift his brows in surprise. "Um. An electrical light bulb powered by an energy pack?" She cocked her head to the side, again reminding him of a bird. "You really don't know, do you?" 

"What am I supposed to know?" she asked, her tone revealing she did not like being thought of as unintelligent. 

Quickly sensing the situation could grow hostile again, Pidge held up his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Maybe we should start over. My name's Pidge. What's yours?"

She watched him in silence for a long moment. Pidge waited, breathless. Eventually she shouldered her bow and shook his hand.

"Anila.” 

"Okay, Anila," Pidge said, glad to have earned her trust. He rose to his feet, clapped his uniform pants free from dirt. Anila also stood. "Do you know how you got here?" 

"No," she said with obvious reluctance. "The last thing I remember is being in the glen. There were two people there.” 

"Is there anyone else with you?" 

Before she could answer, someone called her name. Anila whirled around, lifting the flashlight so it revealed another young woman’s approach. She wore her long, brown hair in a thick braid. Her clothing, comprised of a dark green short cloak, a tan shirt, and brown pants, reminded Pidge of old period costumes back on Earth. Like Anila, she appeared to be in her early twenties. She also walked with confidence in spite of her surroundings, giving Pidge the impression she did not frighten easily. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear she was like Keith in that regard.

"Kaia! Did you find the others?" Anila asked, meeting the brunette halfway. 

"Yes. Harmony and Azura are unconscious. Vesta's watching over them now," Kaia answered. When her gaze shifted to Pidge, her hand went to her sword. A warning flashed in her eyes. "Who's this?"

Pidge gulped and held up his hands. 

"He says his name is Pidge,” Anila said. “I don't think he's the one who brought us here." 

After a moment's consideration, Kaia released her sword. Pidge took that as his cue to greet her. He had to resist wincing when she shook his hand. The strength of her grip was closer to Hunk's than he expected. 

"Can you help our friends, Pidge? They need a healer." 

Another old-fashioned term, Pidge thought, but he decided to question it later. He nodded and gestured over his shoulder where he'd left Green Lion.

"Sure. There's plenty of room for them in Green Lion. Just tell me where they are, and I'll get them to the castle in no time," he assured her. 

"Good," Kaia replied, smiling. Amazing how the act transformed her whole face. Pidge found himself blushing with pleasure, while another part of him wondered if their other friends would affect him this way. 

Kaia led the way out of the clearing, but without the aid of the flashlight. Though Pidge couldn't be sure, he thought he saw low-hanging tree branches shift aside in order to create an unobstructed path. He looked to Anila for an explanation, but she was busy toying with his light. It didn't seem she was bothered by Kaia's forest wizardry at all. Setting his curiosity aside, Pidge focused on the task at hand. Strange or not, if there were people in need, he'd only be too happy to help.

A second clearing opened ahead of them. A tan-skinned young woman dressed in red, gold, and an orange blouse and pants tended the fire. She wore her dark red hair short. Where the other two displayed caution, she had the cheerful disposition of someone who took things as they came. Sitting there as she was, warming her hands before the fire, she gave the appearance of a camper enjoying time spent outdoors. 

Two other young women lay near the fire. One had long, blonde hair and wore a white dress with gold trim. The other girl rested on the opposite side of the fire. A pale blue cloak had been tucked around her. Firelight cast a sheen on her long, dark blue hair.  
The redhead looked up as Pidge and the others approached. Her eyes were a striking shade of ruby red. "You found Anila! I'm so glad," she said, rising to embrace Kaia and Anila in turn. When she spotted Pidge, a warm smile lit her features. "Hello. Are you here to help us?"

Pidge instantly took to her friendly nature. Unable to help himself from acting the role of the hero, he cleared his throat and puffed his chest out. "I am. If there's someone in distress, I'm the one to call," he boasted, and she giggled. He liked the sound of it.

Anila did not look amused. "If you're done trying to impress Vesta, maybe you ought to show us how to get to your Green Lion?”

As Pidge rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, Kaia stepped toward the blonde. She slid her hands beneath the other girl’s body and lifted her into her arms with ease. The display of strength impressed Pidge. 

"Will you see to Azura?" Kaia asked Anila. She nodded and gestured toward the blue-haired girl. A rush of wind tugged at Pidge’s clothes and, much to his slack-jawed surprise, Azura’s body lifted off the ground. Anila stood beside Azura, yet her attention was riveted to the flashlight. 

"It must be strange to you," Vesta said at his shoulder. 

Pidge shifted his gaze her way just as she inserted her hand into the fire. He cried out in shock and rushed to save her. But Vesta retracted her hand, the fire now freely burning over her open palm. She closed her fingers over it, causing the fire to vanish. Pidge gaped. Strange was not the word!

"Pidge? Will you take us to your Green Lion?" Kaia requested. Her tone was polite, but her intent was reminiscent of an order. Pidge slowly bowed his head before gesturing they follow him. As he led them away, he took the comm-link from his belt and pressed a button.

"Pidge? Did you find what that light was?" came Keith's digitized voice. 

"Um, you _could_ say that." Then, catching sight of Kaia watching him, Pidge turned serious. "I found five strangers. Can you have a doctor ready? Two of them are hurt."

"I'll send Sven down there now. We can talk more about them when you return. Keith out," he said before disconnecting. 

Pidge replaced the communicator on his belt, then nearly jumped out of his skin when Anila spoke.

"I’ve never seen someone send a message like that. How did you do it?” 

"Don’t bother him with questions like that, Anila,” Kaia said. “Right now, we need to make sure Harmony and Azura are looked after.”

Anila nodded and resumed toying with the flashlight. Pidge, for his part, idly wondered just what the others would think of these peculiar, yet fascinating girls. _He_ wasn't sure what to think!


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Harmony return safely with Sven and the avatars. As the girls rejuvenate themselves, Sven and Azura come to terms with their feelings.

_Castle of Lions…_

Keith sat in the control room, his arms crossed as he stared up at the monitor, which focused on the area of space just beyond Arus’ orbit. He watched in the hopes Red Lion would appear. Coran’s caution about their being unable to communicate with the rescue team was well founded, but Keith still wished there was a way to know if they were all right. His hand clenched over his upper arm. The Voltron Force had been in too many tough spots to see it end like this. 

The echo of heavy footfalls turned his attention to the doors. Hunk stood there, one hand lifted to conceal a large yawn. “Anything yet?” he asked, sounding as weary as he looked. 

Keith shook his head. “I hoped they would have made it back by now.”

Hunk’s expression darkened. He approached the console, his movements echoing of determination. His gaze lingered on the communicator hanging in a slot before he grabbed it.

“Hunk, you can’t,” Keith said, taking hold of the device. “We don’t know if they made it out of there yet.”

“Well, I’m tired of not knowing,” Hunk retorted, reaching for the communicator again. Anger and worry flashed in his eyes. “They might be hurt and waiting on _us_ to help them.” 

This gave Keith pause. He stared at the communicator in his hand, which now trembled. Trembled from the want to _do_ something. A determined frown settled on Keith’s features, and he handed the device over. Hunk’s relief was apparent as he accepted it. Yet before he could speak, a harsh crackling from an incoming signal came over the line. Both waited, tense, until a voice finally broke through. 

“…come in, castle control.” 

Keith and Hunk both gasped. Sven!

“We read you, Sven,” Hunk answered swiftly. “What’s your location?” 

“Try looking up,” Lance replied, the smile evident in his voice. 

Keith punched a few buttons on the console and leaned back. The picture of Arus changed to show Red Lion’s interior. Lance waved to them, Harmony and Sven standing to either side. A white and jade falcon perched on Harmony’s shoulder. A taller man stood behind Sven, his face hidden. Two colored orbs of light hovered by Harmony.

Keith smiled broadly at everyone. Relief swept through him. “Lance, Harmony, Sven! It’s so good to see you again.”

“You, too,” Lance said, returning the smile. Sven and Harmony shared in this sentiment with nods and smiles of their own. When Harmony waved to Hunk, her face bright, Keith couldn’t keep from chuckling as the big guy’s face turned red. 

Sven looked to Keith. Hope flashed in his eyes. “Is Azura in the castle?”

The tall man behind Sven also appeared interested in Keith’s response. “Yes. She’s safe in the medical room with the others. You have the avatars?”

“Right here,” Lance said, gesturing to the tall man and orbs floating behind Harmony. The falcon hopped from her shoulder to his, the force of his landing knocking Lance’s helmet askew. Harmony giggled as Lance made a face at the bird’s enthusiasm. “We’ll meet you in the medical room.”

“Got it,” Keith said, ending the transmission. He met Hunk’s smiling face. “Better go tell Pidge the good news. I’ll let the princess and Coran know.”

***

Eager anticipation filled the atmosphere of the medical room as Pidge, the doctors, and the others awaited the arrival of their friends. Pidge and Hunk stood near Vesta’s bedside, shared joy in their eyes at seeing the girls up and about again. Coran listened to the doctors explain the extraordinary way the girls used the elements to heal, while Keith checked on Kaia and Anila. Allura inspected Azura, smiling a little at seeing how she held fast to Sven’s jacket. Knowing its significance made Allura anxious to see them reunited, though a part of her wondered what, if anything, could come of it. 

“I can’t wait to hear how they escaped Doom this time,” Pidge said excitedly.

“We can’t forget to tell them about how the princess helped us against Yurak. We would have been finished if not for her,” Hunk said, flashing her a wide grin.

“I agree,” Keith said with a warm smile. It made her heart skip a beat. She found herself blushing the longer he gazed at her. “She is a welcome addition to the Voltron Force.”

“The girls, too,” Pidge added. “Why, if they were here all the time, we’d have more than enough people to take down Zarkon.”

“And Vesta’s cooking every day,” Hunk added, brightening as he rubbed his middle. 

Allura chuckled. “It is nice having other girls around,” she admitted. “But we still need to help them find their way home.”

“Maybe they figured out how Haggar was able to sneak into that magical glen,” Hunk said, looking first to Pidge, then Keith. 

“We can only hope. It’d make our task of finding their home a lot easier,” Keith said. 

A signal went off, which everyone smiled at. Their friends were here!

The Voltron Force and Coran gathered around Allura. The sound of hurried footsteps echoed in the hall beyond. Harmony appeared first, a bright smile on her pretty face. She rushed for Hunk straightaway, surprising him by jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck. He staggered, then lost his balance, bringing both to the floor to the chorus of laughter. 

“Some guys have all the luck,” Lance drawled as he came in next. Allura turned to smile at him. Though he cast a look of mock envy at the embracing pair, she swore she saw something more in his eyes. Maybe it was because he looked so tired. In fact, everyone did. Some of the weariness lifted from his face when Keith and Allura greeted him, which pleased her. 

Lance then approached Hunk and Harmony, demanding to know where _his_ hello hug was. The two shared a mischievous glance before Hunk took hold of Lance’s wrist. He barely had time to react as he was pulled to the ground, the falcon flapping to Hunk’s shoulder when Lance toppled. Hunk held Lance in a one-armed hug, the latter sending Harmony a tight smile she only giggled at. 

Chuckling behind her hand, Allura turned to Sven, who had shadowed Lance inside. He clasped hands with Keith, nodding to whatever he murmured, then moved to stand by Azura. The tall, silent young man stood on Azura’s other side. He laid a hand on Azura’s shoulder. The girl stirred. Sven, too, saw this, and reached inside the tank. When their hands touched, her fingers curled around his. 

Harmony, after giving Hunk one last squeeze, rose to her feet and moved to the center of the room. Everyone fell silent as she lifted her hands. Two orbs of light spun into existence, each shining a different color. These floated toward Kaia and Vesta, passing through the light barriers to spread over their bodies. Harmony gestured again, and the barriers vanished. With that done, she looked over at the falcon.

“Bring her back, Gaaledin,” she murmured. 

Gaaledin fluttered toward Anila and touched down on her chest. His form dissolved into white energy, which then merged with Anila’s body. 

Silence hung in the air as everyone waited for signs of movement. Vesta stirred first. When she opened her eyes, her avatar- a beautiful red horse with flaming mane and tail- appeared beside her. At seeing it, Vesta burst into tears. She sat up to capture the horse’s head in a hug. Everyone cheered as Harmony and Pidge went to greet her. Vesta looked at each in turn, her smile one of awe and gratitude.

The others awoke to the sight of her avatar before being smothered by hugs. Gaaledin flapped his wings irritably as Hunk embraced both he and Anila. When he let go, Lance leaned over, only to be nearly knocked aside when Gaaledin flew at him. Anila laughed. 

Kaia, who sat up with her arms coiled around the neck of a buck, turned when Coran laid a hand on her shoulder. Keith stood by, extending his hand when Kaia drew away from Coran. Allura didn’t know who was more surprised when they embraced, Keith or Kaia. Pidge’s enthusiastic arrival startled the buck, but generated titters of laughter from the three. 

Allura took the time to welcome the girls and their avatars. Vesta’s fire horse, introduced as Erifaame, nuzzled Allura’s hand. She was surprised by how warm he felt. Kaia’s buck, Thraaeohg, demonstrated a curious human reaction by inclining his head to her in greeting. Gaaledin permitted Allura to stroke his head. The princess smiled, then turned her attention to Azura. Sven stood at a polite distance while Azura embraced the tall young man, her shoulders shaking as she wept. He was introduced as Tirisekaal, her avatar. Despite his human appearance, there was something distinctly animal-like about his manner. It made Allura both wary and respectful of him. 

Soon Harmony bounded over, inserting herself between the two to embrace Azura. Pidge and Hunk joined her, each giving Azura a welcome hug before going to Kaia’s bedside. Then Azura turned to Sven, tears shining in her eyes. Sven gently took her hand in his, the joy in his eyes overshadowing the weariness as Azura smiled at him. It seemed to Allura they were the only two in the room.

But then she saw Tirisekaal’s expression. 

He watched the embracing pair with narrowed eyes. Allura found it odd, especially since Sven had been partially responsible for saving Azura’s life. Why, then, did it seem he bore a strong dislike for him? 

***

Later, Sven sat in the medical room, his gaze lingering on the empty water tank pushed against the far wall. All the beds were emptied now, the girls having long since gone to do what Kaia described as ‘reconnect with the elements.’ Harmony, thoroughly exhausted from her adventures, had retired. Lance also looked as if he were falling asleep standing up and was quick to follow Harmony’s lead. Just before she had left, the princess informed everyone about the gathering she was hosting that night. After such a harrowing ordeal, a celebration was definitely in order.

“There you go,” the doctor said, satisfaction in his voice. Sven glanced at his left shoulder, now bound with white gauze. “You know,” the doctor commented as Sven donned his undershirt. “I’m a little disheartened knowing that your injury can be treated with such mundane methods.” 

Sven chuckled softly. “It is fascinating how they can use the elements to heal,” he replied, pulling the shirt in place around his waist. He slid off the cot, flexed his arm to test for stiffness. “I was able to use water to help Azura long enough for the return trip here.”

“It’s a good thing you did,” the doctor said, placing the roll of gauze on the tray, along with a pair of scissors, adhesive tape, and opened packages of medicinal wipes. “She was barely holding on when she arrived. I’d hate to think what would have happened if she hadn’t been wearing that wet jacket of yours.” 

An image of Azura lying weak and helpless in his arms flashed in his mind, causing his heart to twist with pain. “No. I wouldn’t want to think of that, either,” Sven murmured. After a moment, he nodded to the doctor. “Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ for coming back alive. We need every one of you for this fight,” he replied. 

The simple truth of this statement, laced with admiration, brought a smile to Sven’s face. Nodding once more, he took his leave. 

Once inside the elevator, Sven leaned against the wall. Its slow, steady climb upward made him aware of his own exhaustion. His eyes closed as he sighed, body practically crying out for bed. Sven knew he should get some rest, but he couldn’t sleep yet. Not when the desire to see Azura again was so strong. And there was only one place he knew he’d find her.

Azura sat on a small rise overlooking the water, her feet submerged, a contented expression on her face. Wind danced through her long hair, causing it to fan out at her back. Some strands curled around her face, which she absently brushed aside with a hand. His jacket lay across her legs. Seeing it put everything into perspective. It had been that part of him he sent with her. Now, it existed as a symbol of their connection. Of what he hoped for. 

She glanced over at him. Delight entered her eyes. She pushed herself to her feet, the jacket fluttering to the ground, as she hurried to his side. Sven didn’t stop to think. He met her halfway, catching her in his arms. The sharp, clean scent of the sea overwhelmed his senses, bringing with it a sense of homesickness and of belonging. Azura held fast to him, her voice muffled as she spoke his name. She pulled back first to gaze up at him with tear-filled eyes. Joy radiated from her smile, made her more enchanting than before.

“Thank you for saving us,” she murmured. “I was afraid I’d never see Tirisekaal again.” 

Sven smiled softly. “I wasn’t going to let that happen.” He wiped away her tears, as he did once before. “You’re safe now. Tirisekaal is here.”

Azura nodded. For a time, she searched his features. So lost in her eyes, he did not realize her arms circled his neck until her fingertips brushed against his skin. Her touch was feather-light, caressing. His heart thudded in his chest. 

Azura gazed into his eyes. “I dreamed of us again, Sven,” she said softly. The slight tremor in her voice caught his attention. “I have something to tell you.”

His arms slid around her waist, seemingly of their own volition. “What is it?” he asked, though deep inside, he felt hope about its meaning. 

No, _certainty._

Azura pressed herself against him. Her fingers worked into his hair, and he shivered. A powerful emotion stirred within him, bringing with it an aching he was not prepared for. Logic, reason, and control slipped away. He wanted nothing more than to give in to the fierce desire to clasp her to him, to feel her lips on his. 

Her hands slid from his neck to cup his face. Her touch sent tremors of pleasure through him. She beckoned him closer. They were inches apart now, her lips tantalizingly close to his. His heart pounded with anticipation. He expected her to speak of what was in her heart. Her kiss told him everything he needed to know. Time seemed to stand still as they forged a bond born from dreams. He had no thought beyond the touch and taste of her lips, the feel of her in his arms.

The sound of something breaking the surface of the water drew them apart. Still a little dazed, Sven glanced past Azura. What he saw brought reality rushing back. 

A blue and green, serpentine creature rose up in one fluid motion. Water sluiced off his body in rivulets. Two large nostrils flared as he opened his mouth in a hiss. Though Tirisekaal said nothing, the demand was as plain as day: _What is he doing here?_  
Azura, who had been smiling, now expressed confusion. She stepped away from Sven to wade into the water. “Tirisekaal, there’s no need for that,” she admonished. “Sven helped us both. Don’t you remember?” 

Tirisekaal moved toward her, nudging her shoulder with the end of his nose. She stroked it in a soothing manner. Tirisekaal’s answering growl indicated not only did he remember, but his dislike as well. Sven recalled Tirisekaal’s reaction to his admitting how much Azura meant to him. As he watched Tirisekaal curl his upper body around her in a possessive manner, he understood why. 

The warm tide of feeling that had filled him at their kiss now turned his blood to ice. 

“What’s troubling you?” Azura asked, reaching up to touch Tirisekaal. He growled again. Azura sighed and stroked his neck, then leaned in close. Whatever she said seemed to placate him, and he moved away. As Azura turned back to Sven, he saw Tirisekaal’s teeth flash in warning.

Regret flashed in her eyes. “I’m sorry. Tirisekaal is still very weak. He’s usually not so aggressive.”

It took Sven a moment to find his voice. “I understand,” he said, knowing he sounded mechanical. Azura heard it as well, for her brow furrowed. “We’ve all been through a terrible ordeal.” There was a pause before he sighed. “You’ve been apart from him for a long time. It looks as if he missed you.” 

Azura nodded absently yet made no attempt to move. A desperate yearning rose up between them, one so strong Sven felt his heart would give if he did not touch her. He fought through the feeling, not wanting to invite any more of Tirisekaal’s ire.   
Composing himself, Sven spoke quietly. “Princess Allura will be hosting a small gathering welcoming everyone back tonight. I will see you then.”

Again, Azura nodded. “Tonight,” she murmured, the hope they would speak privately almost too painful to hear. Sven managed a smile for her. Watched her wade into the water, his throat tightening when she cast a lingering glance his way. She then vanished beneath the waves. Tirisekaal sent Sven a heated glare and followed her. 

Once alone, Sven removed Azura’s ring from his pocket. As he gazed at it, a sad realization came to mind. He loved her. And because he did, it could go no further in light of Tirisekaal’s feelings. Especially when faced with the real possibility of saying goodbye.  
Heavy hearted, Sven made his way back to the castle. The dream, like his world, felt as if it had come tumbling down around him.


End file.
